


YG, and his new scenario

by Imorz



Category: GOT7
Genre: After Story, Forgive Me, M/M, Romance, dialog non-baku, keju, lowkey jjp, lowkey markson
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Atau sebenarnya ini bukanlah skenario baru, melainkan melanjutkan skenario yang sebelumnya dinyatakan selesai, tetapi baginya, hal itu kini hanyalah omong kosong.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	YG, and his new scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7 sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini merupakan _After Story_ dari [JJP Sosial Media!AU](https://twitter.com/eajbeom/status/1250779674512207874?s=19) yang saya kerjakan di Twitter, berfokus pada plot Kim Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tidak pernah menyenangi pekerjaannya. Sebagai informan, yang selalu ia hadapi hanyalah bahaya, bahaya, ancaman, perut buncit pengusaha sombong, bahaya, belahan dada pemimpin wanita yang senang berselingkuh, dan bahaya. Orang-orang dari organisasi hitam mungkin saat ini menaruh harga mahal untuk menculiknya, memenggal kepalanya, mencuri otaknya, lalu diteliti sebagai bahan pencarian informasi. Diam-diam Yugyeom percaya mereka tengah bersiasat.

Tidak ada yang percaya jika menjadi informan diusia yang begitu muda membuat Yugyeom kerepotan, sangat kerepotan. Diusia belia seperti ini, dua lima jelasnya, seharusnya Yugyeom masih sibuk menjalani kuliah magister, berpesta dengan teman sebaya, menjalani kenakalan yang membuat orang dewasa geleng kepala, menghabiskan _one night stand_ dengan perempuan atau laki-laki yang sekiranya mau menjadi rekan bercinta satu malam layaknya remaja belia yang sedang berada pada fase berapi-api, bukannya menjadi bos puluhan manusia, diintai bahaya setiap hari, setiap waktu, bertemu petinggi-petinggi congkak yang ingin sekali ia tendang kesombongannya.

Seharusnya seperti itu, _seharusnya seperti itu_. Namun, yang terjadi sungguh berlawanan. Sejak kecil Yugyeom sudah dititipkan dengan seorang tentara. Didikannya keras, sabuk pinggang sering menghantam kulit tubuh, makanan dingin, basi, bau, sudah pernah ia kecap. Semua itu mempengaruhi Yugyeom bahwa hidup ini hanya terdiri dari dua insan; yang kuat, dan yang lemah. Ia harus menjadi kuat, bukan hanya fisik, tetapi juga pikiran. Sebab ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan lapangan yang mengharuskannya berkelahi dan segala macam, ia lebih memilih memperkuat sisi lain.

Yugyeom pikir, semakin ia mengetahui suatu informasi, manusia semakin tunduk padanya. A membenci B, A membutuhkan informasi B untuk menyingkirkan B, A kemudian membayar mahal untuk membeli informasi tersebut dari Yugyeom. Sebaliknya, B sudah lebih dulu mengetahui informasi tentang A yang membencinya, tentu ia dapatkan dari Yugyeom pula, dan hal itu ia gunakan untuk ancaman yang apik, entah mengancam akan mengeksekusi orang tercinta atau rencana penghancuran karir, terserah. Setiap kali ada pelanggan yang tidak terima, Yugyeom akan mengeluarkan kalimat skakmat.

“Yang punya masalah kalian, aku hanya menyampaikan informasi. Aku tidak membelamu, atau musuhmu. Kalian membayar apa yang kalian butuhkan, aku menyampaikan apa yang kalian perlukan. Ini bisnis, dan aku tidak ada sangkut-paut dengan pertengkaran siapa pun.”

Menjadi kaki tangan Penguasa Beauregard, Park Hyunjoo, Ibu dari Park Jinyoung, adalah pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan, karena ia bukan hanya sebagai merpati yang menyampaikan informasi ke Hyunjoo, tetapi ia juga harus menjadi aktor di hadapan Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebeom, dan lainnya—dan Bambam, pula.

Ah, Bambam. Lelaki itu benar-benar pengganggu. Yugyeom menyesali keputusannya mendekati Bambam sebagai bahan menggali informasi mengenai Jaebeom sementang-mentang mereka dekat. Seharusnya Yugyeom menggunakan orang lain saja, dan bukan Bambam, sebab ia benar-benar pengganggu di skenario yang sudah disusun saksama. Ia pengacau, pengusik; ia hama, memporak-porandakan paham yang selama ini sudah tertanam lekat pada Yugyeom.

Yugyeom benci mengatakan kata ini, tetapi, ia cinta—ugh, sungguh, Yugyeom enggan sekali mengakuinya—ia cinta lelaki muda itu. Terjadi begitu saja, tidak diundang, hadir dengan semena-mena, merusak tatanan. Ini bukan pertama kali Yugyeom jatuh cinta, ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta berulang-kali, tetapi belum pernah ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta lalu tidak bisa melupakan, karena sebelumnya hanya cinta sesaat yang jika tidak bertemu dua atau tiga hari kemudian Yugyeom sudah lupa sosoknya. Kali ini berbeda, makanya Yugyeom bilang Bambam itu hama.

“Yugyeom, kalau ini gimana? Bagus, gak?”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yugyeom tersadar dari lamunan dan mengerjap. Ia menoleh, menemukan Bambam dengan setelan pakaian di depan tubuh. Dari wajahnya, ia menunggu jawaban tertutur dari bibir lawannya.

“Apa?”

“Lo gak denger tadi gue ngomong apa? Kata gue, kalau yang ini bagus, gak?”

Yugyeom menatap setelan yang Bambam bawa, masih terpasang gantungan baju. “Bam, apa pun yang lo pakai, pasti bakalan bagus, kok.”

Bambam berdecak, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterima. Ia berbalik, kembali memilih setelan lain. Yugyeom memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Bambam berubah yang tadinya masam kembali antusias melihat berbagai pakaian yang berjejer rapi.

Dulu, Yugyeom kira menjalani kehidupan seperti ini hanya fana semata. Ia akan terus hidup dalam kekang bahaya dan kekakuan, tetapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan hari ini.

Jika pada hari biasa Yugyeom akan duduk di salah satu tempat tinggalnya (entah rumah, entah apartemen, entah hotel bintang lima, entah gubuk reot sekali pun), menunggu kedatangan pelanggan, menyajikan informasi yang mereka butuhkan, menyerahkan cek kosong yang harus ditulis sesuai dengan angka; setara dengan informasi yang diberikan, sampai matahari terbenam, sampai esok hari menjelang kembali. Namun hari ini, kini, Yugyeom berjalan ke luar dengan leluasa, berbelanja bahan makanan dan baju bersama Bambam, dengan status baru sebagai manusia biasa, bukan informan lagi—ya, Yugyeom sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan itu, menanggalkan kode nama YG, demi seseorang.

Tentu tidak mudah, ia harus berurusan dengan banyak pihak, terutama anak buah yang sudah lama percaya dengannya. Ia titipkan posisinya dengan salah satu tangan kanan yang begitu setia, ia serahkan sisa informasi yang ia miliki, misalnya Petinggi Lee yang senang korupsi dan bermain dengan bunga jalan setiap Jumat tiba, atau jaringan mafia bawah tanah yang beroperasi dengan memperjualbelikan obat-obatan terlarang, yang kebetulan salah satu membernya (atau dua? Tiga?) adalah anggota Pemerintahan.

Yugyeom juga mengalami hipnosis, diberi sugesti, agar keseluruhan informasi penting dan berbahaya yang ia miliki benar-benar hilang, yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan bahwa ia pernah menjadi seorang informan andal, dengan puluhan anak buah terpercaya. Ini layaknya melanggar kode etik, tetapi mereka memaklumi, agar suatu saat mereka masih dapat bertemu, entah berdiskusi meminta saran kepada sang mantan ketua, atau hal lainnya. Namun, bukan berarti ia dapat lepas begitu saja. Awal berhenti, ia masih tetap menjadi incaran beberapa mafia, beberapa kali harus menantang maut dan menyelamatkan diri, beruntung gangguan seperti itu sudah berkurang, meskipun masih ada.

_Masih ada_ , dan karena sekarang ia sudah bersama Bambam, tugasnya menjadi lebih berat, karena bukan hanya harus melindungi diri, tetapi juga melindungi kekasih hati.

Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya Juli, musim panas, Yugyeom memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, dengan nama yang sama, di depan Bambam yang sedang duduk di taman menonton tiga kucing berlarian. Awalnya ia dicurigai sebagai penggemar, mengingat dirinya adalah salah satu model papan atas, tetapi tidak, Bambam justru kemudian begitu nyaman mengobrol dengannya (seakan bertemu dengan kawan lama). Sering kali bertemu secara tidak sengaja, membuat hubungan keduanya berubah lebih dalam, mereka bertukar nomor telepon, memberi pesan satu sama lain, mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum tidur, begitu manis sampai mereka pikir ini hanya akan berbuah sia-sia jika tidak diseriusi. Enam bulan berikutnya, Bambam mencuitkan sebuah _tweet_ bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar.

Bambam belum memberitahu sosoknya kepada Jaebeom. Lelaki itu pindah ke luar negeri bersama dengan kekasihnya, katanya ke Paris. Jadi, kalau dibilang kabar di antara keduanya renggang, ya, Bambam dan ketiga temannya—Jaebeom, Mark, dan Youngjae—memang sedang renggang saat ini.

Lusa adalah waktu di mana mereka dapat berkumpul kembali. Jaebeom membeli sebuah rumah di komplek perumahan mewah pinggir kota. Ia lalu mengadakan pesta penyambutan, dihadiri oleh teman dan kerabat, termasuk Bambam. Ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk kembali bertemu dengan kawan lama.

“Yugyeom.”

“Apa?”

“Gue udah beli tiga baju, nih. Lo gak mau beli apa-apa?”

Yugyeom menggeleng. “Enggak. Gue mau nemenin lo beli aja. Kita ke mana habis ini?”

“Mau beli es cokelat?”

Yugyeom tersenyum cerah.

* * *

Seperti pesta rumah baru pada umumnya, orang-orang berdandan rapi, mewah dan megah, mengingat mereka mendatangi rumah seorang komposer andal serta pasangannya, seorang Petinggi Beauregard yang mahsyur. Anggur, jus jeruk, soda, berjejer dalam bentuk gelas _flute_ dan _wine_ , buah-buahan segar ditumpuk apik di dalam mangkuk kaca besar, makanan lainnya pun disediakan tidak kalah glamor.

Yugyeom duduk di salah satu sofa, sendirian, jarinya memutar tangkai bawah gelas _wine_ , cermat mengawasi gerak-gerik Bambam yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu kenalan. Ini hanya kebiasaan, Yugyeom tetap menjadi pribadi yang waspada. Menurutnya, tidak ada tempat yang aman, bahkan di rumah Jaebeom sekali pun, bahaya dapat mencuat di mana saja.

Ia menemukan semua orang yang pernah menjadi karakter dalam skenarionya bersama Nyonya Park. Mark dan Jackson yang datang bersama. Youngjae tiba dengan seorang wanita, lengannya digandeng mesra, beberapa waktu lalu media sudah mengabarkan penyanyi Youngjae mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan salah satu penyanyi wanita. Sang tuan rumah, Jaebeom dan Jinyoung, yang selalu terlihat lengket, mereka menyapa semua orang yang hadir; kecuali Yugyeom, ia sempat bersembunyi, tidak ingin Jaebeom melihatnya datang bersama Bambam.

Pukul sebelas malam tamu mulai berkurang, tersisa kerabat terdekat. Musik klasik berubah lebih elektronik, lampu diredupkan, minuman berganti botol-botol alkohol, setelan jas dan gaun tidak lagi serapi awal tiba. Pesta keluarga yang khidmat berubah gaduh. Yugyeom menyeringai melihat Mark mencium orang yang salah, Jackson yang melihat itu segera memisahkan keduanya, lalu balik mencium Mark, menghilangkan bekas orang lain di bibirnya.

“Yugyeom,” ucap Bambam tiba-tiba hadir dengan kancing atas kemeja lolos dua buah. Wajahnya kemerahan, sesekali cigukan, tangannya menggenggam botol alkohol. “Lo gak pengen minum? Pengen duduk di sini aja?”

“Iya, gue di sini aja.”

“Gak bosan apa?”

“Enggak. Tapi Bam, muka lo merah, kelihatan mabuk banget. Apa kita pulang aja?”

Wajah Bambam berubah masam. Ia menggeleng tidak setuju. “Gak mau. Pestanya masih seru. Gue kangen banget sama temen-temen, gue masih pengen di sini sama mereka.”

“Tapi kayaknya mereka sibuk sama urusan mereka masing-masing?”

Bambam berbalik menoleh, menemukan Mark sibuk bermesraan dengan Jackson, Jaebeom berada di panggung musik bersama Jinyoung, Youngjae pergi entah ke mana. “Oh ... oh, iya.”

“Gimana? Mau pulang?”

Bambam menunduk. “Tunggu bentar, mungkin nanti—”

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyenggol lengannya, membuat botol alkohol terlempar dan mengenai wajah Yugyeom yang masih duduk di sofa. Isi cairan di dalam tumpah mengenai wajah dan baju, keningnya kemerahan karena berbeturan dengan buritan botol. Amarah Bambam tersulut, ia menarik kerah baju pelaku, memberinya bogeman keras di pipi hingga orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Yugyeom yang masih mengaduhi kepala sontak segera berdiri, menghampiri Bambam yang sudah duduk di perut orang tersebut, memukuli wajahnya berulang kali, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya, tetapi Bambam masih belum ingin berhenti.

“Bambam!” teriak Yugyeom menarik tubuh Bambam menjauh, “cukup!”

“Yugyeom, dia bikin lo—”

“Gue baik-baik aja. Kita pulang sekarang.”

“Tapi—”

Yugyeom semakin menarik Bambam menjauh, menghindari kerumunan yang mengerubungi. Jaebeom sebagai tuan rumah segera tiba, menanyakan kepada orang-orang apa yang tengah terjadi sebelum akhirnya melihat seseorang terkapar mengaduhi wajah.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat dua lelaki bergegas menuju pintu ke luar, lantas Jaebeom menyusul dengan langkah lebar.

Semakin mendekat, semakin Jaebeom merasakan keganjilan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, gaya berpakaiannya, serta orang yang ia tarik, yang Jaebeom ketahui adalah Bambam.

“Yugyeom?” tanya Jaebeom sambil mengernyit.

Yugyeom kenal betul suara itu. Suara salah satu pemeran utama dalam skenarionya dahulu, yang sempat membuatnya kagum setengah mati karena dedikasinya, perjuangannya memperoleh yang terkasih. Yugyeom pun berbalik, menarik Bambam ke balik punggungnya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

“Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom terbelalak. Dugaannya tepat sasaran. “Kenapa—”

“Anggap aja aku diam-diam melanggar kode etik karena aku kecintaan sama salah satu temanmu—iya, betul, yang sedang mabuk sempoyongan di belakang sini—karena dia, aku rela melepas pekerjaanku, melepas seluruh anak buahku, menjual seluruh informasi yang kuterima, lalu hidup kembali ke awal sebagai manusia biasa. Tenang, uangku banyak, lebih banyak dari punyamu. Kamu gak perlu khawatir temanmu ini kelaparan kalau nanti berumah-tangga sama aku.”

Yugyeom memperhatikan bagaimana mulut Jaebeom tergagu ingin membalas penjelasannya.  
Bambam mengintip dari balik punggung. “Bang Jaebeom?”

“Oh, Bambam.” Jaebeom teringat alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa ia harus mengejar dua orang ini. “Lo yang mukulin orang yang di sana itu?”

Bambam mengangguk mantap. “Yap.”

Mulut Jaebeom berdecak. “Selalu aja. Lo itu harusnya jangan terlalu mabuk. Tiap kali ke pesta selalu aja bikin gaduh. Sekarang lo di rumah gue, mukulin salah satu kru gue, coba pikir siapa yang harus tanggung jawab? Gue bangsat. Yugyeom, lo juga, seharusnya lo bisa—”

“ _Shut up!_ Yugyeom _is my boyfriend! Don’t talk shit about my boyfriend! Don’t hurt him! You don’t know how much I love him, bro! Just like you and_ Park Jinyoung!”

Untuk kali kedua Jaebeom dibuat bungkam. Ia melirik Yugyeom, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. 

“Dia nyenggol lengan Bambam, jadi botol yang Bambam pegang kelempar ke mukaku. Nih, jidatku benjol.”

Jaebeom menghela panjang, ia berkacak pinggang. Yugyeom menjelaskan bahwa ia bersedia bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang disebabkan Bambam. Jaebeom sempat menolak, tetapi ia bersikeras. Di akhir diskusi, Jaebeom meminta Yugyeom untuk menemuinya lain kali, dan pemuda itu bersedia.

Mereka berdua kini berada di apartemen bersama. Yugyeom mengobati punggung tangan Bambam yang lecet dengan telaten, matanya beberapa kali melirik lawannya yang mengaduh perih.

“Bam.”

“Iya, tahu. Lo pasti marah sama gue.”

Yugyeom menghela. Ia mencelup lap ke dalam air hangat, lalu kembali membersihkan tangan Bambam dengan lembut. “Gak juga. Tapi lihat ini, gara-gara kejadian tadi, tangan lo lecet gini. Tiga hari lagi pemotretan majalah yang di Jepang itu, lo apa gak bisa mikir jangka panjangnya gimana?”

“Gue gak peduli soal itu, gak sempat mikirin soal kerjaan. Gue liat botol tadi kena muka lo, reflek aja pengen gue bantai orangnya.”

“Tapi kan Bam—”

“Yugyeom, lo kalau di posisi gue, pasti bakalan ngelakuin hal yang sama.”

Benar. Bahkan lebih dari sekadar memukuli, mungkin Yugyeom akan membiarkannya pergi setelah meminta maaf, tetapi setelah itu ia akan meneror orang tersebut, memberikan ancaman selama satu bulan penuh, mungkin sampai ke bulan-bulan berikutnya. Orang itu akan hidup dengan perasaan tidak aman, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan—entahlah, bunuh diri atau memohon pengampunan mungkin?

Bambam, dengan tangannya yang telah selesai dibalut perban, pelan-pelan memegangi tangan Yugyeom. “Yugyeom, aku minta maaf.”

“Lo barusan pakai ‘aku’.”

“Yugyeom, gue minta maaf.”

Yugyeom terkekeh. “Ulangi, Bam. _That’s cute_.”

“Aku minta maaf.”

Bambam yang tengah mabuk memang menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Yugyeom memegangi tangannya balik, pelan sekali agar tidak menyakitinya. “ _It’s okay,_ Bam. Gue ngerti.”

“Kalau aja kamu gak nahan aku, mungkin orang tadi udah mati.” Yugyeom tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Lagipula, Bambam hanya membual, mana berani ia bertindak sampai menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Melihat Yugyeom yang terus tertawa, Bambam memasang wajah cemberut. “Yugyeom, aku serius. _I could give you the whole world, just for you._ ”

Yugyeom menyeka air mata di sudut mata. Ia pun berhenti tertawa, tersenyum lembut di hadapan Bambam. “ _You already gave me._ ”

“Hah? Kapan?”

“Hmm, sejak awal?”

Bambam mengerjap. “Sejak kita pertama ketemu di taman? Yang aku nonton kucing lari-lari itu?”

Atau sejak Yugyeom menginjakkan kaki di kampus tempat Bambam kuliah dahulu. Berkenalan dengannya atas dasar ingin memanfaatkan kedekatannya bersama Jaebeom sebagai bahan informasi yang harus diserahkan ke Nyonya Park. Dari teman, berubah menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada kapan pun. Memberikannya info lowongan audisi model yang sekarang telah menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya.

Bambam tidak ingat semua itu, dan tidak perlu mengingatnya. Bahwa bertemu dengannya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Yugyeom dapatkan, seperti memperoleh seluruh isi dunia. Yugyeom masih tersenyum, raut wajahnya melembut.

“Ya, sejak awal. Sejak awal, Bam,” lalu mengakhiri hari yang kacau-balau dengan kecupan manis selamat malam.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwwwwwwww ini gak terlalu menjelaskan sepenuhnya kisah gimana yugyeom akhirnya berhenti jadi informan dan tiba-tiba aja dia udah jadian sama bambam, but at least he's happy now, right?
> 
> anw, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
